


The Walking Dead Season 1 vs COVID19

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: COVID, Corona - Freeform, Gen, Lilly Being an Asshole (Walking Dead: A New Day), Lilly gets COVID (Walking Dead: A New Day), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Lilly still sat atop the RV, She took a quick look at her phone sitting right next to her to see that Covid was reaching Atlanta and that it might affect them. She immediately leaped off the RV and gathered everyone over to her, "What do we do?" Ben asked frightened. Larry looked at them "Oh my god, Shut up Lilly! Covid isn't real, Trump says so." Larry says. "LARRY?! You support Trump?!" Kenny shouts to Larry. Lilly did a confused uncomfortable face, "We have to keep the kids safe!" Lee says. "Do you think that we can all get Covid if were near each other?" Lilly asked. Kenny stepped back, Lee sorta stepped back. "Really?! You guys think I have Covid?!" Lilly shouts. Lilly walked to her room and grabbed a few masks, "Here everyone. This should keep us safe..." Lilly says handing out the masks to her fellow group members. They all hesitantly put on the mask, Lilly put on her mask. She stepped over to her dad and held out a mask, "Lilly? Why?! Trump says that Covid isn't real so I believe him." Larry states. "It is real, Dad. Just take it and put it on... please!" Lilly says pleading her father. "No, Lilly!" Larry says. He walked away from his daughter angrily, "Dad..." Lilly muttered. "I can't let you get catch it..." Lilly muttered fearfully.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already the next day, Lilly was sitting atop the RV again. Larry walked out into the open with his hands on his head, "Dad?!" Lilly shouted leaping on the RV, "I have a terrible headache.." Larry said. Lilly looked at him fearfully, "Oh my god..." Lilly muttered. Carley looked at them and Lee ran over to them all. Lilly looked down "I think he has Covid." Lilly said disappointed with herself, "It's all because he supports Trump." Kenny says. "CAN IT!" Lilly shouts. She stormed off to her room in rage, It had been a few hours later when Lilly didn't feel right. She sat up and walked outside, Kenny looked at her and Lee did the same. "What? Do you have Covid now?" Kenny asked. Lilly's breath was running short and she was congested, Lee looked at her worried. Lilly's forehead was sweating intensely, she had a fever aswell. Lilly coughed, "Well then." Kenny says. Lilly started vomiting, "Lilly!" Carley screams. "She has Covid!" Kenny screams. He sprints away from them, Lilly stepped back to her room. she grabbed the doorframe as she thought she was gonna fall, She lied on her bed in fear, "Do I- Do I really?!" Lilly says. She lied on her bed thinking about the inevitable, will her father die? "I have to stop thinking about this.... I'll be fine.. He'll be fine.." Lilly muttered to herself. She sat up and looked at her phone, "Trump----" Lilly said, she made a disgusted face. Clementine slowly walked over to Lee, "Is Lilly gonna be okay? She just threw up." Clementine asked. "She'll be okay..." Lee says. It had been 2 weeks and Lilly was recovered from Covid. "wow." Lilly says. "Trump is an idiot and a racist. Just like my father, okay..." Lilly told herself, getting up and stepping outside. She had been in her room for weeks with Lee and Katjaa bringing her food, her dad never came though...


End file.
